The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to a reciprocating piston mechanism.
A reciprocating piston mechanism is described in an earlier application PCT/EP2008/051727 of the applicant.